


Seance Me, Baby

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, M/M, Near Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: “You do realize how sketchy it is to use Ouija boards, right? Right?”Somehow, Makki thinks Mattsun doesn't - but in the end, he isn't really sure if he cares or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “The Ouija board just spelled ‘fuck’ and I think we should listen to it" - prompt requested by an anon at my tumblr, fairylights101writes

Of all the brilliant ideas Mattsun had ever come up with, Makki was positive that this one was anything but - if anything, it had come from the very depths of hell. “You do realize how sketchy it is to use Ouija boards, right?  _ Right _ ?” 

“Of course!” Mattsun chirped as he tapped the top of the box, which he’d plopped between them just a moment before. “But it’d also be fun and cool! Plus it’s just a bunch of bullshit I think - we’ll be fine.” 

“I dunno… my grandma’s sister’s cousin’s uncle’s step-father’s daughter’s wife’s-” 

Mattsun clamped his hand over Makki’s mouth, and the pink-haired boy grinned against his boyfriend’s palm. It was warm. Makki wanted to lean into it - wanted to push it away and kiss Mattsun. But he sat there and watched Mattsun, smiling and waggling his eyebrows. “You’re a little shit,” Mattsun growled teasingly as he shook his head. He pulled his hand back and sighed. “At least you didn’t lick my hand.” 

“Shit, I knew I was forgetting to do something.” 

Mattsun snorted and pressed his hand to the box. “Can we? Please? Just for a few minutes. If anything happens we can end the session real quick and go to sleep. I know you’re about in your booze-and-candy coma.” 

“Hey,” Makki snapped, “I haven’t had that much of either!” Mattsun glanced at the two empty bottles of beer surrounded by a small mountain of candy wrappers. They both looked back to each other. “At least half of that is yours,” Makki protested, and Mattsun laughed. 

“I know, I’m just picking with you. But do you? Want to use the board I mean. You don’t have to. I’m not gonna push you, Makki.” 

Makki stared at his boyfriend for a long moment. He knew Mattsun was serious - Mattsun knew where to draw the line with jokes and things for the most part. As he should have been able to do after so many years of jokes. Makki smiled faintly. “Sure, but if you unleash a demon in our apartment I  _ will _ end you.” Mattsun grinned and pulled the lid off the box. It only took a moment to unfold the board and set the planchette on it. “Candles would be great,” Makki drawled. 

Mattsun winked. “That’s exactly what I was thinking, babe.” He pulled some out of the bag the board had been in a few minutes ago, and Makki stared at the slender black and red candles before he shook his head. 

“I should have known.” 

“Yes, you should have. Now light those suckers, I’ll get the lights.” 

Makki groaned, but he fished his lighter out of his back pocket and started to light them. Mattsun hit the lights and plunged them into darkness, only broken by the wavering lights of the candles that grew as Makki lit all five of them, then set them on the edges of the board. And then they sat there, silent, staring at the board. “Mattsun… do you even know how to do this?” 

“Shut your piehole, Makki, of  _ course _ I know.” Makki snorted, and Mattsun flipped him off, eyes narrowed, before he put both his hands on the planchette. “Put your hands on, ‘kay?” Makki rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked. Their fingers brushed and overlapped - it they weren’t about to try and communicate with the dead it would’ve been nice. He might’ve kissed Mattsun. But he stayed firmly rooted in his chair and watched as Mattsun winked at him, then took a deep breath. 

“Is anyone here?” The planchette didn’t move. Everything was still. Mattsun cracked an eye open. “Maybe they’re sleeping?” 

“Yeah, like we should be.” 

“ _ No _ ,” Mattsun groaned, “Three A.M. on Halloween is a great time to have some fun!” 

“Says you. Ask again.” 

Mattsun grinned and waggled his eyebrows before he leaned back, cast his eyes to the ceiling, and called out, a little louder this time. “Is anyone there?” 

“Feel like I should be saying that in your ear, maybe I’d get an echo,” Makki muttered under his breath. Mattsun kicked him in the shin. Makki grimaced, but kept his eyes on the board. No movement. The planchette still sat firmly in the middle. Makki groaned and dropped his head back. “Maybe you’re doing it wrong?” 

“I don’t think so…? You try! If it doesn’t work we can just close the session and go to bed. And maybe…” 

A bare foot snuck up Makki’s leg and settled on his inner thigh, and he twitched. His fingers tightened on Mattsun’s and the planchette. “Fuck you,” he muttered, and Mattsun smirked at him. “Just do it.” 

“Don’t Shia LaBeouf me.” Mattsun blew a kiss at him, and Makki snorted. “Fine, fine, I’ll do it.” He heaved a sigh, shook his head, and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “Oh great spirit that may lurk here, can you go to ‘Yes’ if you’re present? Just nudge the planchette thingy a little maybe?” 

The rasp was his first clue. Then Mattsun’s gasp. “Makki!” 

He glanced down, and Makki’s eyes went wide as he stared at the planchette as it slowly crept across the board until it landed on ‘Yes’. The two men looked at each other, blinked, and looked back at the board. “So… you’re asking all the questions.” 

“Issei! I don’t even know what to ask!” 

“Just… I dunno man, figure something out!” 

Makki shot a glare at his boyfriend before he huffed and glared back at the board. “Okay, so… what’s your name?” The planchette moved, a little quicker this time, and Mattsun spelled it out as it went. 

“A-K-A-A-S-H-I.” 

“How did you identify?” 

“Male.” 

“Um… how old are you?” 

“One… nine… nineteen.” 

“When did you die?” 

“Makki!” Mattsun shouted, and Makki’s head snapped up, eyes wide. Mattsun gaped. Makki raised an eyebrow. “ _ You can’t ask that _ ,” Mattsun hissed, but before either of them could say more the planchette began to move to the numbers. Only three years prior. “Shit man…” Mattsun murmured, “He would’ve been just a year younger than us… He didn’t even get to see some of the good shit.” 

Makki snorted and shook his head. Glanced to the candles that guttered beside them. “What do you think about memes?”  The planchette didn’t move. Makki hesitated and tightened his grip on Mattsun’s fingers and the little wooden piece. “Hello?” 

It abruptly resumed, moving quickly and sharply. It took a long time though, and Makki stared, wordless, waiting until Mattsun laughed and looked up. “He… he said ‘fuck memes, damn Bokuto.’” 

“As opposed to ‘fuck bitches, get money,’ right?” Mattsun groaned and thumped his head against the tabletop. Makki flashed a shit-eating grin at his head. “Here comes dat boy for them dank memes.” 

“... O shit, waddup?” Mattsun groaned into the table, and then he looked up with a grin. “Are we gonna get three spoopy five Akaashi?” 

“Dude, that sucked.” 

“Shush, I’m trying here.” 

“It’s okay babe, I’m never gonna give you up, let you down, or run around and desert you.” 

Mattsun threw his back with a loud laugh, shoulders shaking and eyes scrunched up. It made Makki’s chest pulse with warmth and he grinned. The planchette moved. Even Makki could understand it. 

F-U-C-K. 

Makki blinked down at the board, then looked to Mattsun. His boyfriend stared at it for a moment longer, then glanced up. He grinned. “Akaashi said ‘fuck’... do you think he wants us to fuck? Akaashi, are you a voyeur?” The planchette didn’t move. Mattsun threw his head back and laughed with his whole body, too loud for three in the morning, but more than enough to make Makki tremble and smile.  _ God, you’re beautiful. _

Mattsun’s laughter died out and his chair legs returned to the floor with a thump as he grinned at Makki. “The Ouija board just spelled ‘fuck’, and I think we should listen to it.” 

The foot had returned, and it stroked against the inside of Makki’s thigh harder, more insistent. It made the pink-haired man tremble. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. Mattsun’s foot crept further in and stroked across his slowly rousing cock. The touch made Makki bend over with a sharp inhale, hands trembling on the planchette as he squirmed. “M-Mattsun…” His boyfriend only continued to stroke him with his toes, the faint touch torturous and enough to make Makki grow hot. More than enough to make him rock forward against the touch, eager for more. 

“We should close the session,” Mattsun hummed, “Then we can have some fun.” 

Makki glanced up and shot a glare at his boyfriend, but nodded. “Akaashi?” The planchette wiggled. “Thank you for talking with us. Goodbye.” He and Mattsun pushed the planchette over to ‘Goodbye’ and pulled their hands away. 

Makki was around the table and on Mattsun’s lap in an instant, and his boyfriend was more than ready for the hungry, sloppy kiss Makki started. He didn’t try to not be rough - he bit at Mattsun’s lips, thrust his tongue in and prodded Mattsun’s mouth, dragged in shaky inhales as his fingers grasped at curly black hair. Large, warm hands found his waist and dragged him down and in, grinding them together, and Makki gasped, too loud in the silent apartment. 

Mattsun broke away first to mouth at the underside of his jaw, then further to suck at his pulse point. Pain burned in his neck when he nipped, but Makki could only moan and tip his head further back. Another tug of the hands on his hips, and then one slid up, pushed his shirt to the side. Mattsun dragged his fingers up Makki’s back, then along to his front until he pinched a nipple in his fingers. Makki choked down a gasp and squirmed, body burning and aching. Mattsun sucked hickies into two more spots before he pushed Makki’s shirt up, pushed him back and dipped down. 

His mouth was hot and his tongue and teeth were demanding as he licked and bit at one nipple, then the other, humming appreciatively when Makki twitched and gasped in his grasp. “‘S a lot better since you got ‘em pierced,” Mattsun mumbled between kisses to the hard bud as he tweaked the other, rolling his thumb against the little ball on the side, and Makki could only let out a tiny squeak. 

His cheeks burned red - it was embarrassing when Mattsun said things like that, but when his teeth sank into the sink around it and he sucked and lapped at his nipple and the barbell, it was hard to remember. He could do little more than tremble in his arms, mindlessly rutting against him, boxers already damp. “I-I-Issei,” he choked out, and Mattsun hummed softly. “C-C’mon…  _ more _ .” 

Mattsun chuckled and pulled back, lips tugged up into a lazy grin. “But Taka, I like teasing you!” 

“ _ Bastard _ .” 

Mattsun reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Slid his hand down and settled it onto Makki’s waistband. “Fine, fine,” he breathed against Makki’s mouth, “I guess I can.” His fingers were quick as they undid Makki’s pants, but before Mattsun could do more Makki slid back. At the questioning glance from Mattsun he smiled and wiggled his pants down until they hit the floor, and Mattsun’s dark, droopy eyes widened. 

He had his undone in a moment and pushed down as well, and when Makki stepped back in Mattsun grabbed a handful of his ass and a fistful of hair as he pulled Makki flush to him. Makki couldn’t help but giggle, and Mattsun grinned against his mouth as he nosed his way in for another kiss. His hand was hot. His tongue was unrelenting, pushing and prodding. 

Makki was in  _ heaven _ . 

Trembling and burning, he shifted his legs until he straddled Mattsun, then wrapped a hand around their cocks. Mattsun grunted quietly, but didn’t stop palming at his ass or pull back. Makki grinned. Swept his thumb across the heads of their cocks. Pleasure made his gut clench and he pulled back with a gasp, then buried his face into Mattsun’s neck. “Ah, fuck…” he breathed as he kept stroking in gentle circular motions, frustratingly teasing. 

Mattsun nodded breathlessly into his neck, and tipped his head up so he could mouth Makki’s neck once more, hungry and eager. Makki squeezed their cocks together and pumped them a little faster, the precum spilling into his hand and making it slicker, warmer. Mattsun shuddered, then gasped when Makki twisted his hand and ground against him at the same time. 

“Fuck…” he mumbled into Makki’s chest, and the pink-haired man could only nod wordlessly as he panted into Mattsun’s neck. His nerves were sparking, stomach twisting, body heating up, and he ached with the pleasure that curled through him, making it harder and harder to think of anything coherent to say or do. 

The world had shrunk down to the hot, damp feel of Mattsun’s tongue and mouth sweeping along his neck and sucking hard. Down to the fingers that pressed into his ass and made him twitch and squeak. To the way Mattsun mumbled ‘Takahiro’ into his skin as he kissed his way along his neck and under his jaw, tugging lightly until he dropped his hand down to their cocks and nudged Makki’s stuttering hand aside. 

Then it was Mattsun’s hand that engulfed them, the other holding him in place as he wrapped both arms around Mattsun’s neck and panted hard. His hand was quick and steadier, but not much more, and Makki grinned into his neck for a moment before a jolt rocked him and he moaned, too loud and lewd for such a late hour - not that he gave a damn. He just tipped his head back and gasped loudly as Mattsun panted and moaned against his throat. 

Makki came first, everything going loose and fluid as heat pulsed through him, body shaking as he gasped out Mattsun’s name. Mattsun’s hand didn’t stop. It kept stroking them both, sweeping over heads covered in cum until Makki wanted to cry, the overstimulation making him tremble and tense. It was a blessing when Mattsun came, breathing out Makki’s name and biting into his shoulder, and Makki grinned loosely. That only grew as Mattsun slowly relaxed into him, his hand falling away to rest on Makki’s thigh. 

“How many neighbors do you think we woke up?” Mattsun mumbled into his neck. Something thumped the wall to their right. “At least one,” Makki grinned, and he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Mattsun’s head. 

“Worth it,” Mattsun murmured, and he nosed at Makki’s neck, seeking and searching until he caught Makki’s lips for a languid kiss that Makki smiled into as his fingers wound into curly black hair.  _ God, I love you. _ “Love you too,” Mattsun laughed quietly, and it was then that Makki realized he’d said it out loud. Not that he cared. He just smiled and kissed Mattsun again. 

“C’mon Issei, let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can hit me up on tumblr @ fairylights101 or fairylights101writes. Send me prompts if you want.  
> Comments are appreciated, so please leave them.  
> Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful day/night/existence.


End file.
